Scootaloo
Scootaloo is a school-age pegasus pony and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, her fellow Crusaders, Scootaloo doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She idolizes Rainbow Dash.__TOC__ Development Scootaloo is based on the Generation 3 earth pony of the same name. Unlike her recent counterpart, she had a purple and pink mane and tail (occasionally ponytails in the Core 7 serials) and a butterfly cutie mark. Scootaloo is also the younger sister of Cheerilee in Generation 3. Her voice was supplied by Tabitha St. Germain, who currently voices Rarity and Princess Luna. Scootaloo also bears the same color scheme as Sparkleworks, another Generation 3 earth pony. Skills Scootaloo has yet to completely figure out flying, however, she uses her wings for propulsion on her scooter very skillfully. She performs various skating tricks in The Show Stoppers, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd (doing a 360 to late tailwhip), and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. She appears to be a graceful dancer and a great scooter rider, and it's hinted dancing and scooter-riding, or rhythm and balance in general, may be her special talents, but she has simply yet to realize this. History Scootaloo first appears for a brief cameo in Friendship is Magic, part 1, huddled up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when Night Mare Moon made her entrance at the Summer Sun Celebration. Her first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie, where she stands up for the "blank flank" Apple Bloom along with Sweetie Belle at the cute-ceañera. The three become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their marks. In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo and her friends refurbish an old clubhouse given to them by Applejack to serve as their main hangout for their Crusader meetings. In their subsequent entry into the talent show at school in that same episode, Scootaloo displays her excellent dancing and scooter-riding skills, but instead opts to sing a rock song at the talent show. Their act was ultimately a mess, but won Scootaloo and her friends the award for best "comedy act". At the end of the episode, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash wait for the Cutie Mark Crusaders backstage. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are Applejack and Rarity's little sisters, respectively, Scootaloo is not related to Rainbow Dash, as confirmed by Lauren Faust. Archived locally. Rainbow Dash serves more as a pony for Scootaloo to look up to, and idolize. In Stare Master, Scootaloo and her group all stay at Fluttershy's for a sleepover; hoping to find their special talents once again. They prove extremely hyperactive and after Fluttershy fell asleep after tucking them in, Scootaloo and her group ran into the Everfree forest to retrieve one of Fluttershy's escaped chickens. During this, she had an argument with Apple Bloom over how to call a chicken, which soon turned into an argument over whether their special talent was arguing. The three of them ran into a fearsome cockatrice during their search and almost got turned to stone. Fluttershy saved them just in time and the three finally calmed down enough to obey Fluttershy. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she and the girls try to find Rainbow Dash in hopes of learning how to get a cutie mark from her. They hear Applejack's and the others' stories along the way. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle listen intently, Scootaloo dismisses them because she wants to earn it the "cool way." She has somewhat of a tomboyish attitude and likes action. As shown in this episode, she doesn't care about finding out who she really is, and gets upset over "singing" and "sweet" stories. These acts show she hates the traditional "girly" attitude. Scootaloo joins the main ponies and her friends to watch the centennial meteor shower in Owl's Well That Ends Well. She is seen eagerly catering to Rainbow Dash's needs and when the latter shows admiration for Spike's work as Twilight's personal assistant, Scootaloo tries to impress her idol in the same fashion. Appearances :See also Character Appearances During Season 1, Scootaloo appears briefly in Friendship is Magic, part 1. After this she appears prominently in Call of the Cutie, Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, In Season 2, she also appears in the remastered opening. Other appearances include: The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, Luna Eclipsed and The Cutie Pox. She has a semi-central role in the beginning of the The Mysterious Mare Do Well as she heads the Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club. Gallery :Scootaloo image gallery Trivia *In Adventures in Ponyville, the player's friend in Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump looks a great deal like Scootaloo when she has wings. *There is a running gag throughout the series that the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders tend to tease Scootaloo by referring her name to a type of flightless bird: a chicken in Stare Master, and a dodo in The Return of Harmony Part 1. *She is revealed as the leader of the Rainbow Dash fan club in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. *Since the credits for season one are fixed for every episode, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle appear in the credits before their on-screen introduction in Call of the Cutie. *Scootaloo is somewhat similar to Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, another cartoon Lauren Faust worked on. They are both the rambunctious tomboys of their groups, and have close cropped hair/mane. *Of the 3 Cutie Mark Crusaders, she is thus far the only one to not have an episode focused mainly on her. See also * * References es:Scootaloo sv:Scootaloo Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 2 Category:Musicians